happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
House Hillbillies
House Hillbillies is an episode of the 66th season. In this episode, Spanky hires Billy, Willy and Milly to watch his house while he goes to a convention. Starring *Billy, Willy, and Milly Featuring *Spanky Appearances *Stamp *Courier Plot Spanky is seen reading a newspaper article when he sees an article about a nuclear convention. Spanky gets excited and starts packing his essentials such as clothes, food and a small stuffed animal. He starts leaving his house but remembers that his house is easy to access for robbers. He decides to hire Billy, Willy and Milly to watch over his house and leaves. Willy goes straight to watching TV while Billy and Milly destroy everything. Meanwhile, Billy gets hungry and starts cooking a pig. He burns it and they dine. Still hungry, they look for food. Courier flies past and they get an idea. They all shoot at Courier with their shotguns, killing him instantly. They go outside and carry his corpse inside to eat. They cook him and eat him, only leaving his bones. Billy and Willy decide to go hunting. They leave Milly to watch the house. Billy sees a deer and carelessly shoots at it, shooting through Spanky's window and breaking his TV, which Milly was watching. Angry, Milly shoots at Billy, missing and hitting Willy's hat. Willy angrily yells at Milly and goes back inside to yell at here. After they argue, they forgive each other instantly and attempt to fix the TV. They "fix" the TV by gluing the glass back together. They then connect the TV to the wall, starting a power outage since they plugged in the wrong wire. Billy comes home covered in blood with many bodies of woodland critters dragged behind him. The next day, Stamp comes around Spanky's house and leaves the mail in his mailbox. He then gets in his mail truck and drives away. Willy and Milly decide to leave Billy in charge as they go shopping. They go to an ammunition store and buy more shotgun ammo. They then go home to see the whole house destroyed. They all cheer that they destroyed Spanky's house. The day after that, Billy and Milly decide to go hunting. They go deep into the forest and see the nuclear convention Spanky is at. A small blue bird lands on a nuclear missile at the convention and Billy shoots at it. Spanky sees the bullet and freaks out. Luckily, the missile isn't hit. Spanky goes home and sees what the three opossums did to his house. As Willy exits the bathroom he sees Spanky and gasps. He then runs outside. Billy shoots the nuclear missile when a ladybug lands on it, blowing up the area around it. The episode ends with Willy, who apparently survived, eating the rest of Courier. Deaths *Courier is shot to death. *Many animals are killed by Billy. *Spanky, Stamp, Billy and Milly die when the nuclear missile blows up. Category:Season 66 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes